Direction
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Leon ha buscado a D durante cinco años y cada vez que cree tener una pista, el conde desaparece sin dejar rastro. Pero ésta vez son las pequeñas coincidencias las que arrastran al detective Orcot hasta la puerta de la nueva tienda de mascotas, apostada en el vecindario más atractivo de Shinjuku.


Los personajes de _Petshop of Horrors _son propiedad de **Matsuri Akino** y los utilizo en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

Posibles _spoilers _de _Shin/New Petshop of Horrors._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_—¿Señor detective? —Preguntó D con curiosidad, percatándose de la manera en la que lo observaba Leon, sentado al otro lado del salón, en uno de los cómodos sillones de la tienda._

_—Hace un día encontramos el cadáver de un hombre en el parque: parecía haber sido picado por insectos hasta morir. ¿Puedes hablarme al respecto? —dijo con voz suave, incriminándolo con la mirada._

_D puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior, incómodo._

_—Por supuesto que no, mi querido detective. Se lo he dicho muchas veces, en ésta tienda no vendemos ninguna clase de animal que sea capaz de cometer esas atrocidades. Sólo amor y sueños, _nada_ más —dijo, metiendo un largo dedo a la oreja de su taza, levantándola y dándole un sorbo pequeño que le humedeció los labios._

_Tetsu apareció en la sala y se trepó con agilidad a las piernas del Conde, quien le acarició el lomo con dulzura mientras el animal se arrebujaba en la suave tela de su_ cheongsam_ rojo._ _Leon sintió un dejo de repulsión ante la escena._

_—Basta ya, D, los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano te descubriré llevando a cabo uno de tus sucios tratos. No confío en ti… —siseó con coraje, pretendiendo herirlo con sus palabras, aunque sabía que eso no era correcto a mitad de un _interrogatorio_, pues generalmente conseguía que el conde se pusiera a la defensiva._

_D apretó los labios, sinceramente ofendido por las afirmaciones de Leon._

_—Sin embargo, permite que su hermano menor viva en ésta tienda y se relacione conmigo y mis _inofensivos_ animales —siseó, molesto._

_Leon no supo qué clase de fuerza fue la que lo impulsó hacía arriba, levantándolo sin darse cuenta del sillón y lanzándolo hacía adelante. En medio segundo, tenía el cuello de la ropa china de D firmemente sujeto entre los dedos. El conde apenas se inmutó ante su violencia y se atrevió a regalarle una sonrisa picara que nada tenía qué ver con la burla._

_Separó los labios para decir algo, pero Tetsu se adelantó: abrió las fauces con furia y clavó los dientes en el brazo de Leon, quien gritó más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a que el _toutetsu_ lo mordiera sin motivo alguno cada vez que visitaba la tienda, ésta ocasión fue diferente, pues casi pudo percibir en el aire el instinto asesino del animal al atacar._

_Se quitó a la cabra-tigre del brazo con un manotazo. El animal, al caer, rodó en el suelo dos veces y luego se levantó de inmediato, separando las patas traseras y doblándolas, como si se estuviera preparando para saltar, sin dejar de gruñir en ningún momento. Leon hizo ademán de sacarse la pistola de la funda sobaquera, pero los dedos del conde lo detuvieron con una fuerza inusitada. Leon giró el rostro y no pudo contener su sorpresa; D lo observó con furia contenida, casi igual de peligrosa que la de Tetsu hace un momento._

_Esa ira… Leon la había observado en los ojos del Conde tan pocas veces que contemplarla ahora lo asustó, pero pronto se distrajo de ese nefasto sentimiento al sentir el dolor punzante en el brazo._

_Se animó a observar la herida y lo que contempló no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Ésta vez, el _toutetsu_ se había propuesto hacerle un daño verdadero y lo había conseguido al tener dientes poderosos: había hecho un corte profundo y perfecto en su carne._

_Leon observó el tajo durante varios segundos: esos dientes… por supuesto que podrían haberle arrancado la extremidad._

_Se estremeció._

_D notó la duda plasmada en su rostro y de inmediato intervino._

_—Podemos dejar las peleas para otro momento, detective. Le lavaré la herida y la vendaré. Venga conmigo, por favor —le dijo, tocándolo con sus dedos fríos para tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionó de la manera que había esperado._

_—¡Suéltame! —Exclamó Leon, apartando la mano de D con un tirón—. Me marcho —dijo, tomando su chaqueta de la percha cerca de la entrada y echándosela por encima del hombro, ante la mirada inquisitiva de D, que no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que lo vio salir de la tienda._

_Una vez envuelto por el fresco aire de Chinatown, Leon observó la mordida de su brazo. La sangre salía, espesa, por los huecos hechos por los colmillos de Tet-chan. De pronto, se preguntó si sería correcto seguir permitiendo que Chris estuviera cerca de esa cosa… Siguió pensando en el asesinato de ese hombre del parque, cuyo cuerpo había sido desfigurado por miles de picaduras de insectos venenosos: D tenía algo qué ver con eso, no le cabía duda, mucho menos ahora que se daba cuenta de que uno de sus animales podía hacer un daño letal._

_Mientras caminaba por las iluminadas y repletas calles aledañas al Barrio Chino de Los Ángeles hacía su auto, el detective Orcot se prometió que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría escapar al Conde D, el loco y mentiroso homicida de la tienda de animales, hasta verlo encerrado tras los barrotes de una celda en prisión._

_Y, por algún motivo, supo que D estaba ansioso por demostrarle que él podía participar en el juego a la perfección y que era posible que saliera victorioso, junto a sus malditos animales…_

_Bueno, en ese caso, tendrían que ver… quién era el mejor jugador. Y, aunque Leon estaba dudando, sabía, gracias al paso del tiempo, que su buen instinto podía sobrepasar al de D siempre y cuando supiera aprovecharlo…_

Saber aprovecharlo… Sí, claro.

Despertó con dolor de garganta dentro del _sleeping bag. _A tientas en la penumbra, se alcanzó la botella de agua y dio un sorbo. Llevaba cinco días en Japón y aún no se acostumbraba por completo al clima. Se preguntó si D tendría alguna clase de climatizador que lo ayudara a no padecer en cada nueva ciudad a la que viajaba. Mentalmente, lo apuntó al listado de cosas que quería preguntarle cuando lo encontrara.

Observó su reloj de pulsera, presionando el pequeño botón plateado que encendía la luz amarillenta en la caratula, y se dio cuenta de que pasaban de las siete de la mañana. Debió haberse quedado dormido contra su voluntad y, por ello, había perdido valioso tiempo que pudo haber empleado en la búsqueda del maldito Conde.

Enrolló el saco de dormir y lo metió en la bolsa. Cerró el cordel con fuerza, después de cambiarse la camiseta raída y comprobar que no se estaba olvidando de nada, y salió de la casa de campaña, dispuesto a desarmarla rápidamente para marcharse lo antes posible.

Mientras quitaba la lona impermeable y la doblaba, iluminado solamente por la luz blanquecina del alba, escuchó el estruendo de la sirena de una ambulancia. Levantó el rostro y vio al vehículo acercándose por el camino aledaño al parque en el que había levantado la tienda. Detrás, dos patrullas de policía iban a toda velocidad.

Leon sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. El simple sonido de las sirenas y sus luces rojas y azules le recordaban a Los Ángeles y a sus tiempos como detective. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su trabajo y su vida pasada; silencioso, siguió desmontando la tienda de campaña, con tranquilidad, deseando no llamar la atención del grupo de curiosos que comenzaba a formarse en los costados del camino de asfalto y que impedía el paso de una tercer patrulla de policía.

A Leon, desde el primer momento en que había puesto un pie fuera de su continente, le incomodaba mucho el fisgoneo de los extranjeros en comparación al de los americanos, que, acostumbrados a las escenas del crimen y a los movimientos de la policía en el vecindario, habían perdido casi por completo el interés en esos temas, lo cuál, a sus compañeros y a él, solía dificultarles el trabajo.

Poco a poco, como si se tratara de una procesión, la multitud logró evadir la presión de los miembros de la policía y caminaron hasta alcanzar el cerco que había sido colocado alrededor de la escena del crimen, cerca de setenta metros más allá de donde Leon había pasado la noche.

Parándose de puntillas y observando por encima de las cabezas de una pareja, Leon pudo verlo: un hombre completamente desfigurado por picaduras de insectos, recostado sobre la hierba en una posición grotesca, cuyo cuerpo estaba siendo revisado por un paramédico.

Leon volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo que sus dedos aflojaban el agarre en las correas de la bolsa que contenía todas sus pertenencias, dejándola caer al suelo con estrépito.

Estaba experimentando cierta sensación de _deja vú. _¿No había visto eso mismo hace apenas cinco años? ¿No había tenido una atroz discusión con el Conde D relacionada con un cadáver encontrado en un parque, lleno de picaduras de pequeños animales?

_Dios…_

La policía comenzó a dispersar a los espectadores y a hacer preguntas. Leon sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del codo y lo arrastraba con amabilidad hacía un costado de la carretera, posiblemente creyendo que estaba en shock por contemplar el cuerpo. La bolsa blanca de lona con la que había emprendido su viaje, apareció en sus manos y no tuvo idea de cómo.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que la misma pareja de antes estaba a su lado y lo observaba con cierto grado de preocupación.

—Estoy buscando una tienda de mascotas: ahí _venden _animales de todas las especies posibles —dijo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba abriendo la boca—. El propietario es un hombre de origen chino, de apariencia andrógina y que aparenta no más de veinte años. Tiene el cabello negro, corto, y padece heterocromía. No es muy alto y le gusta vestir éstas cosas… que parecen vestidos, con diseños extraños y variados. ¿Alguien puede darme información? —preguntó, sin esperanzas.

Luego, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y Leon comprendió, aliviado, que entendían el inglés.

—Nosotros nunca hemos ido a una tienda de mascotas —dijo el hombre, acercándose más a la mujer, quien sujetó su brazo—, pero nuestra nieta hace poco compró un canario en un local muy raro en Kabukichō. Dijo que el dependiente usaba _yukatas_ de vivos colores y que uno de sus ojos era de color dorado y el otro azul.

—Es violeta —corrigió el detective Orcot sin darse cuenta—. Kabukichō, ¿no? ¿Dónde está eso?

—Al noreste de la Estación de Shinjuku.

—¿Shinjuku? ¿Cómo puedo llegar ahí?

—Nosotros podemos llevarlo en auto: hoy vamos a visitar a nuestra nieta —afirmó el anciano con amabilidad.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Leon, sintiendo que las fuerzas le volvían al cuerpo.

Después, la pareja de ancianos volcó, con sorpresa y nerviosismo, la conversación en el tema del cadáver que estaba siendo fotografiado. Leon, sin embargo, no le echó un último vistazo, sabiendo que sería mejor no mermar sus ganas de ver a D, posando sobre sus hombros el peso de un asesinato (más).

Se despidió de los ancianos con fervor cuando éstos lo llevaron hasta Kabukichō a pesar de haberle prometido, en un principio, que sólo lo acompañarían a la estación.

Se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro una vez la pareja se marchó en dirección contraria y echó a caminar hacía el vecindario rodeado de altos edificios y lleno de letreros brillantes. Aunque era temprano, había mucha gente en el barrio, algunos de ellos con actitud indolente que, en el pasado, hubiera provocado que él quisiera arrestarlos.

Pero Japón no era su jurisdicción. Ya _nada _era su jurisdicción. A él sólo le atañía el Conde D (aunque a veces dudaba incluso sobre eso).

De inmediato, se concentró en encontrar la tienda de mascotas, dándose cuenta de que esperaba ver una fachada idéntica a esa que había visto montones de veces en el Chinatown de LA.

De cierto modo, deseó reconocer e aroma a pastel e incienso. ¡Dios, cuánto deseaba que Tetsu lo volviera a morder, casi como si le diera la bienvenida!

Se percató de que, mientras caminaba, el corazón le latía más y más fuerte, no sólo en el pecho, también en la garganta y la cabeza, volviéndose una sensación cada vez más desagradable con cada paso que daba.

Se detuvo en una calle atestada de personas y observó a izquierda y derecha, incapaz de decidir cuál de todas esas llamativas fachadas con decoraciones y ornamentos correspondía a la Tienda de Mascotas del Conde D. La desesperación estuvo a punto de hacerlo rendirse.

¿Y si D ya no estaba ahí? ¿Qué haría en caso de encontrarse una tienda vacía? ¡Por todos los cielos!

Pero, justo cuando estaba por tirar la toalla e ir a buscar un sitio en dónde poder sentarse un momento, vio el edificio, cuyo techo estaba coronado por sendas bestias chinas pintadas de color rojo y dorado.

Atontado, contempló durante varios segundos el techo de viga, también pintado de color rojo, y después deslizó la mirada por encima de los relieves en la madera que cubrían los muros del establecimiento hasta llegar al cartel blanco que rezaba algo en caracteres chinos.

Por mero instinto, aún sin saber qué decía el letrero, caminó hacía el establecimiento, sorteando a la multitud, hasta estar a pocos pasos de los tres peldaños que llevaban a la puerta.

Sin cuidado, sacó el sobre de plástico en el que había guardado el dibujo de Chris para que no sufriera muchos maltratos durante sus constantes viajes. ¿Por fin podría dársel terminar ese capítulo de su vida que lo incluía?

Tragó saliva con dificultad y subió todos los peldaños hasta alcanzar la puerta ornamentada de la edificación. Aunque sabía que estar ahí era señal de que la pesadilla había terminado de una vez por todas, fue incapaz de tirar de la manija de acero para entrar al establecimiento.

De pronto, la desoladora sensación de estar inmiscuyéndose en algo que no le correspondía, lo azotó con todas sus fuerzas y estuvo seguro de que, a pesar de esos cinco años yendo tras la pista de D, las cosas entre ellos ya no serian las mismas.

Quiso llorar debido a que sentía que el mundo se le venia encima. Apretó los dientes y gimió como una bestia herida, apretando entre los dedos el sobre.

—Disculpe —dijo la voz cascada de un hombre detrás de él. Leon tuvo que recolectar nuevamente todas sus fuerzas para mirar por encima del hombro—, ¿se le ofrece algo? —preguntó con amabilidad, aunque manteniéndose distante.

Era rollizo, tenía el cabello del color de la paja puesta al sol y usaba lentes. Vestía un elegante traje sastre a juego con un risible sobrero.

—Sí: ¿qué es este edificio?

El hombre lo miró, confundido.

—Esto es Neo-Chinatown.

—¡Chinatown!

—Neo-Chinatown —lo corrigió.

—¿En éste lugar hay algo… llamado «Tienda de mascotas del Conde D»? —preguntó Leon, sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a apretar mucho más.

—En el piso número trece.

Leon gimió y después se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Usted conoce al Conde D, sigue en Japón?

—Sí, de hecho, voy precisamente a verlo: Woo-Fei Rau, el hombre para quien trabajo y dueño de estos edificios vino a visitarlo y…

—No me interesa —lo cortó Leon, dándose cuenta de que le faltaba el aire—. ¿Puede entregarle esto de mi parte al Conde D, por favor? —preguntó Leon, sin más prorrogas, tendiéndole al sujeto el sobre de color blanco.

—Pero… —protestó, extendiendo la mano con duda para tomar el sobre.

—Se lo suplico. He viajado por todo el mundo sólo para entregarle esto. Si pregunta por quién se lo ha dado, sólo dígale que el detective Leon Orcot le manda saludos y le desea lo mejor —dijo con lentitud, dándose cuenta de que el otro tenía problemas para seguir el ritmo de sus palabras.

—¿Detective?

—_Por favor —_agregó con desesperación_—. _Y también dígale, que si alguna vez decide volver a Los Ángeles… _sabe en dónde puede encontrarme. _Estaré… _atento._

—¡Oiga!

—¡Gracias! —dijo, bajando los peldaños y volviendo sobre sus pasos, sintiendo que el calor del sol le quemaba la coronilla y que el camino de regreso a América sería increíblemente largo e inaguantable sin D…

Era sólo que… al poner una mano sobre la manija de esa puerta tan distinta a la que había conocido hace cinco años, se dio cuenta de que era mejor no volver a ver a D para no terminar enamorándose más de él.

De _él _y su venganza contra los seres humanos.

De _él _que era todo, menos un hombre.

De _él… _el Conde D, a quien de buena gana le hubiera entregado toda su sangre, su cuerpo, su humanidad aquella noche en la que se vieron por última vez en la cubierta de un barco que surcaba las nubes como si estuviera en el mar con tal de que se quedara a su lado.

Mientras se marchaba, sintió como si un peso colosal le fuera arrebatado de los hombros, pero fue capaz de soportarlo. Se arrepintió. Volvió sobre sus pasos un par de veces. Se quedó estancado en medio de la multitud. Pero en ningún momento encontró la voluntad suficiente para pensar de manera diferente.

Se marchó.

Lo hizo en verdad.

—Nunca he comprendido porqué frecuentas esos bares, D —dijo Taizu, acariciando el largo y sedoso pelo de un perro blanco—. Por mi parte, nunca en mi vida volveré a acompañarte —prometió, convencido de sus palabras.

—Eso es lo que dices siempre, Taizu, pero parece gustarte mucho la manera en la que te tratan en la tienda, porque cada vez que voy, llegas detrás —se mofó D, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

—¡Óyeme! —exclamó Taizu, levantándose de la butaca, provocando que el perro se sobresaltara y se marchara.

D iba a protestar, pero la puerta de la tienda se abrió y ambos giraron el rostro para observar al recién llegado. Chin se quitó el sobrero y lo dejó en la percha después de saludarlos.

Puso una bolsa de color negro sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla continua a la de su jefe.

—Esos son los pasteles que le prometí la semana pasada, Conde. Son deliciosos y han puesto uno extra al saber que es para usted —dijo, sonriendo.

El rostro de D se iluminó.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo, levantándose y tomando la bolsa—. Iré a preparar más té.

—¡Ah, Conde D, hay algo más! —Se apresuró a decir Chin, hurgando en el bolsillo interior de su saco—. Hace un momento, me encontré con un sujeto americano muy extraño en la puerta del edificio —informó, sacándose un sobre de plástico de color blanco del interior de la chaqueta—. Me pidió de favor que le diera esto.

—¿Un hombre… americano, dices? —murmuró D, sintiendo que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda y le hacía perder el equilibrio.

Taizu lo observó con ojos curiosos, al mismo tiempo que Chin le tendía el sobre. D lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

—Sí. Era alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta y usaba una camiseta blanca con un estampado extravagante. Me preguntó si aquí se encontraba su tienda de mascotas y le dije que sí. Pareció un poco perturbado —explicó.

D asintió con la cabeza y abrió el sobre, cerrado por medio de un cordel atado a una rueda de plástico. Metió la mano con cuidado, pues estaba temblando demasiado y, al sentir el frágil contenido, soltó un gemido.

Woo-Fei y Chin intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué es eso, D? —Preguntó Taizu, levantándose y mirando por encima del hombro del Conde, quien se había petrificado, con la vista clavada en la hoja de papel que acababa de sacar del sobre—. Pero si es el dibujo de un niño pequeño. ¿Por qué te pones así, eh? —preguntó, intentando tomar la hoja para ver el dibujo más de cerca, pues se notaba bastante maltratado, pero recibió un golpe en el dorso de la mano.

—No lo toques —advirtió D, con voz venenosa—. Chin-san, _ése _hombre… ¿dijo algo más? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Taizu, que se sobaba la mano, volvió a intercambiar una mirada con su trabajador. D parecía a punto de romperse en pedazos, algo que ellos nunca habían visto en él.

—Pues… dijo… que un detective —comenzó a explicar. D asintió con la cabeza—, uhm, ¿cómo era? Or…

—Orcot. El detective Orcot.

—Sí, eso —asintió Chin, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo—, eh, que le enviaba saludos y le deseaba lo mejor.

D puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él no pudo sólo decir eso —protestó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—También dijo que si en algún momento decide volver a Los Ángeles, sabe en dónde puede encontrarlo y que estará esperándolo —terminó. D respiró por medio de la boca—, no, es decir, dijo que estaría atento, atento. Sí, eso fue lo que dijo.

D contuvo el aliento.

Se levantó de un salto, con el dibujo en las manos y corrió hacía la puerta, la cual abrió de un tirón ante la mirada inquisitiva de los otros dos hombres. Observó el corredor de un lado a otro y después volvió al interior de la tienda.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó con voz apagada.

—Perdóneme, Conde, no se me ocurrió detenerlo y preguntarle nada más. Se fue hace… ¿quince minutos? —aventuró Chin, apenado.

D se dejó caer en el sillón. Observó el dibujo de arriba abajo durante largo tiempo hasta que Taizu volvió a hablar.

—¿Quién ese tal detective Orcot y cuál es el significado de todo esto, D? Estas pálido.

—¿Pueden marcharse, por favor? Necesito tiempo a solas —dijo con la voz quebrada por la sorpresa.

Taizu protestó, pero una mirada de D lo calló. Chin se levantó del asiento y, cuando pasó al lado del conde, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Chin, ¿estás seguro de que se fue? —insistió D.

—Lo vi correr entre la multitud.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que te haya seguido?

—No lo creo. Me entretuve un poco hablando con los dependientes de otros establecimientos y no lo vi en ningún momento.

—De acuerdo —suspiró D y no volvió a hablar.

Los otros se fueron en silencio. D logró encontrar un espacio en su cabeza que le permitiera concentrarse durante al menos un momento.

—Tet-chan, mantente al pendiente, ¿quieres? Leon no… pudo haberse rendido tan fácil —intentó convencerse de que así era—. Los demás, prepárenlo todo: nos marchamos.

Y, mientras los animales obedecían sus órdenes, él observó la puerta, anhelante, esperando a que se abriera. Seguramente el dibujo era una treta de Leon para que bajara la guardia y por eso se lo había enviado con Chin antes de mostrarse él mismo, aunque no tenia idea de cómo se había percatado de que éste pobre hombre lo conocía. ¿Lo habría estado vigilando?

Pero, después de una hora esperando a que la puerta se abriera, se dio cuenta de que era posible que Leon en verdad se hubiera marchado sin siquiera intentar hablar con él. ¿Las cosas eran mejores así? No…

…¿Y si venía durante la noche, cuando no hubiera tanto alboroto en Neo-Chinatown?

—Esperaremos a que anochezca, ¿entienden?

—Pero, Conde…

—Así son más fáciles las cosas, Tet-chan —mintió, recostándose en el sillón, con los ojos clavados en la puerta. Deseando, esperando… añorando.

Leon abordó el avión que lo llevaría al continente americano después de hacer largas llamadas telefónicas a la jefatura y a casa de sus tíos. En ambas ocasiones, fue cortante al responder sus preguntas y sólo aclaró que regresaría pronto. Todos se mostraron alegres y, a la vez, preocupados por el cansancio que denotaba su voz.

Así terminaban las cosas.

_La puerta de la tienda de mascotas se abrió al mismo tiempo que D se sentaba a disfrutar de una taza de té. Giró medio cuerpo para observar quién era y el semblante tranquilo le cambió a uno iracundo al ver a Leon._

_—¡Ah, señor detective! ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó con descarado disgusto._

_Leon se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que estaba D y respiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar._

_—La autopsia reveló que el hombre del que te hablé ayer murió por una sobredosis. Ya estaba muerto cuando las avispas lo alcanzaron —comenzó, con un tinte de color rojo cubriéndole las mejillas. D lo escuchaba con atención—. Y no sólo eso: encontramos a su acompañante ésta mañana, internado en un hospital y declaró que ambos estuvieron disparando con pistolas de agua, mientras se drogaban, a las colmenas de los alrededores hasta que una de ellas cayó al suelo y… pff… ya sabes._

_—Vaya —fue lo único que D murmuró, antes de dar un sorbo a su taza—. Y supongo que me ofrecerá una disculpa._

_—Sí: _lo siento _—dijo Leon entre dientes._

_—Eso no sonó real._

_—Vale: perdóname, sé que fue un error acusarte sin tener las pruebas suficientes._

_—Disculpa aceptada —sonrió D, dándole un beso húmedo en la mejilla. Leon, no conforme con eso, le tomó el mentón y lo besó en los labios._

_—Te quiero._

_—Y yo a usted, detective._


End file.
